<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>forkyouliela.mov by death-by-ladybug (fandomchildd), fandomchildd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407499">forkyouliela.mov</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/death-by-ladybug'>death-by-ladybug (fandomchildd)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/fandomchildd'>fandomchildd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Forks, Gen, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Lila Rossi Bashing, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Puns &amp; Word Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/death-by-ladybug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/fandomchildd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloé and Marinette are determined to win this prank war.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloé Bourgeois &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>521</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>forkyouliela.mov</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklesandjazzhands/gifts">sparklesandjazzhands</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588418">Miracuchat</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklesandjazzhands/pseuds/sparklesandjazzhands">sparklesandjazzhands</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>things i am bad at:<br/>1) writing stuff seriously<br/>2) resisting the temptation of a story<br/>3) working on the story that i should be working on<br/>4) not dying over Miracuchat every time there’s a new chapter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The video begins, showing Chloé’s face on screen. <em> “Ready?” Marinette asks from off screen, and Chloé nods. The camera pans around the room, showing everyone starting to get out tablets and styluses. Alix is messing around on her phone, and Kim seems to be very passionate about whatever he’s arguing about with her.  </em></p><p>
  <em> The camera shuffles around as Marinette sits down at her seat, Chloé presumably holding the phone. From what was shown, Lila isn’t in class quite yet. The camera turns towards the door, just barely catching Lila flouncing in.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She glares at Marinette briefly before smiling happily, sitting down and setting her bag down.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Aha!” Kim exclaims, apparently winning his argument with Alix. Several people look up, and Kim grins evilly. Most of their classmates seem to decide they don’t want to know.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Alix lightly punches Kim’s shoulder.  </em>
</p><p><em> There’s a loud noise as Lila opens up her desk, and everyone whips around to see </em> forks. <em> Forks </em> everywhere. <em> Spilling onto Lila’s lap, all over her bag, everywhere. Forks. They clatter and fall to the floor, making a few classmates giggle. </em></p><p>
  <em> Lila screams, and multiple people wince at the volume of her shriek. “WHO DID THIS?” She yells. “WHO DID THIS TO ME? MARINETTE?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Marinette calmly picks up a fork, holding it in Lila’s direction, and says “Fork off.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> With the way the camera is pointed, Chloé isn’t on screen, but her muffled laughter is audible as Lila stares, bright red, and stands up.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Forks clink together as they fall to the ground.  </em>
</p><p><em> “Lila, please take care of yourself and sit down,” Mme. Bustier calls. </em>The video shuts off as Marinette drops the fork back to the floor. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on my tumblr <a href="https://death-by-ladybug.tumblr.com/">here</a><br/>comments and kudos appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>